


Dating Zayn Malik

by UNC8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNC8/pseuds/UNC8
Summary: Let me know if this came out any good at all. Im new to writing and i want feedback. Thanks!





	Dating Zayn Malik

I'm Chelsea Williams. I'm 17 years old and I'm One Direction star, Zayn Malik's girlfriend. Dating Zayn is like a dream that I never want to wake up from. He's helped me find who I really am and not be afraid of what people think of me. I think my favorite thing to do with Zayn is to just cuddle up in bed and talk. I always know no matter what I say he'll always listen to me. Zayn is the protective type of boyfriend so when I'm with him I never have to worry about anything happening to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this came out any good at all. Im new to writing and i want feedback. Thanks!


End file.
